Turn it Back
by RawrJelly98
Summary: Antonio and Lovino have always had that unique relationship. But after one day, when Antonio accidentally plants a kiss on Lovino, will things ever be the same? Spamano, Gerita. Rated M for later chapters. ON HIATUS


Spain X Romano fic

Rated…M for later chapters?

My first actual fic… Umm please be nice!

Real names are being used!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (although I wish I did!) or any characters from it…

Chapter 1

The day was warm and sunny. It really was a nice day to go harvest tomatoes. That is exactly what I was doing. Outside in my garden, I stretched my back, tired from the afternoon I spent harvesting the tomatoes. I sighed as my hand rose, clutching a ripe tomato.

"Ah, they look good…" I admired the flawless tomato, my mouth practically drooling. "Well I am rather hungry…" I attempted to bite the tomato but stopped before my mouth made contact with it. "Wait, no. I think I'll save this for Lovino. He'll like it. Maybe he won't insult me as much as usual." I sighed, putting the tomato in a basket with the others I collected.

I haven't seen Lovino in a while. He must have grown a lot compared to when he used to live with me. I went back into my house and placed the basket of tomatoes on a table. Lovino was coming over later with his younger brother Feliciano and Ludwig. Gilbert and Francis were also coming over 1.) because Gilbert is Ludwig's brother and 2.) Francis practically invited himself.

I went into my bathroom and stripped myself from my drenched clothing. Before doing that though, I made sure to look around for any cameras. It wouldn't be the first time pictures of me like that mysteriously ended up online. I turned on the water to the tub and went in. The feeling of the cool water on my warm skin was maybe the best feeling ever. I could've stayed in there if I didn't know I was having guests soon.

After showering I changed into a loose beige long sleeved shirt and jeans. Ah… I really am hungry…

Wait a minute… I- I didn't prepare anything to eat! I ran into my kitchen but unfortunately I heard my doorbell ring. I groaned to myself but quickly changed by attitude and opened the door. I guess they'll just have to wait to eat something.

"Bien venidos!" I greeted when I opened the door. I looked at my guests. Not one was missing. My eyes layed on Lovino though. He had stretched. He wasn't as tall as me of course but he certainly has grown a lot. His face no longer was that of a child's but of a young man. He wasn't smiling nor frowning but something in between. Was he not happy to be here?

"Finally you open the door you bastard." Lovino grumbled, pushing me aside and letting himself in. I smiled. He really hasn't changed at all.

"It's been so long, Antonio!" I heard a cheery voice and my eyes laid on Feliciano. I laughed and opened my arms, asking for a hug. He agreed happily and practically flung himself at me.

"Ah, Feli! You've gotten so big and so cute!" I commented, releasing him and letting everybody else in.

"This party better be worth coming here." Gilbert stepped in, carrying two six-packs of beers. He patted me on the back as a greeting and made himself comfortable on the couch along with Francis. Ludwig practically hovered around Feliciano making sure he wouldn't mess up anything. Lovino just stood next to his brother with his arms crossed. I could practically hear him cursing to Ludwig.

"Umm ok!" I clapped my hands together to get everybody's attention. "I have something to say… You guys probably won't be too happy to hear it…" I started. My thoughts wandered to how they'd react when I'd tell them I didn't prepare anything to eat.

"How can it get any worse than this! I thought this would be one of those…" Francis exclaimed, his voice getting lower and lower. He blushed and continued. "You know, one of those more… intimate kind of parties." He giggled.

"Idiot." Lovino scoffed.

"Well look. I sort of didn't make anything to eat." I sighed.

"You dumbass! Feliciano and I didn't eat anything all day because we thought you'd make something!" Lovino exclaimed.

He didn't eat anything all day for me? Is that what he meant? I smiled.

"What're you smiling about, you idiot? Go and make something for us to eat before we fucking starve, dammit!" He shouted.

"Seriously, Antonio! You didn't make anything to eat? " Francis groaned.

"I'm hungry too… Ah, I got an idea! Lovino, help Antonio make the food!" said Feli. "It'll go faster that way!"

Lovino looked at Feli even angrier before flashing a murderous look at me. "Why should I? Why don't you?"

"Ludwig doesn't trust me around other people's kitchens." Feli sighed. Ludwig nodded.

He flashed the same murderous glance to Ludwig. "Fucking potato bastard…" He mumbled under his breath before stubbornly saying, "No."

"Aww! C'mon it'll be fun like when we used to cook together!" I smiled, trying to convince him.

"As if! You would force me to cook with you!"

"Please big bro? I'm really hungry!" Feliciano's stomach grumbled in response and automatically Lovino eased up. ¬¬He sighed and mumbled, "Fine."

Aww, it's going to feel like it did when he was younger. Now I can have time to catch up with him.

We walked into the kitchen and immediately he started digging through my refrigerator. "I'm hungry for pasta if you don't mind." He said.

"Ah, not at all." I said, watching as he took out all the ingredients we'd need. Then I remembered something. I rushed to the back of the kitchen and pulled out one of my old aprons. "Hey remember the aprons we'd always use?" I said, pulling them out. One was adult-size and said Kiss The Chef on it. The other one was child-sized and had grease stains all over it. That was the apron he used to use as a child.

I put on the Kiss The Chef apron and laughed. "How do I look? Handsome as ever?"

"You look like an idiot." Lovino grumbled. He started preparing the pasta as I pouted. I tossed him his old apron. "What the hell?" He growled. "The thing's too damn small for me! Fucking bastard."

"I don't have any other one and I don't think you'd want your clothes to get dirty." I said. "Plus, I think you'd look cute in it."

Was it just me or did he just blush? "Ugh…" He stared at the apron… Considering it maybe? "Fine. But you better not say a singled d*mned thing." He cursed under his breath as he put it on.

When he put it on, I tried to restrain myself from yelling out something he'd surely hate. He looked just like how he did when he was small. He may be taller but he had the same appearance. The way he'd used to dress when we lived together. The button-up shirt underneath the apron and jeans… All he needed was the bandana he'd wear. I actually considered running to my room to get one. He looked… "Cute."

When I saw Lovino's vicious expression I realized I had called him cute out loud. "Y-You bastard! I'm going to beat the crap outta you!" He stomped towards me, fumes practically coming out his ears. Although I knew he couldn't actually hurt me, I rose my arms in self-defense and closed my eyes.

"Dammit!" I heard him screech before I felt a weight on me. I opened my eyes when I hit the ground. I didn't know what had happened until I realized that it was Lovino on top of me. "Guh…" He groaned, looking around before realizing his position and blushing.

He looked even cuter now, his face flushed and hair disheveled from his fall. I could feel every inch of him on me and honestly… It felt nice. It felt right. His face was a few inches away from mine. He was close enough for me to feel his breathing. "Lovino…" I whispered.

"Umm…" He mumbled, preparing to pull away but one of my hands went to the back of his head to keep him there.

"Stay." He blushed deeper.

"D-Dammit Antonio, what the fuck are you planning?" He growled, trying to sound fierce but failing miserably.

I didn't answer the question though and just stared into his eyes. Why did I used to say his brother was cuter than he was? Lovino's just… Plain adorable. My eyes moved to his mouth. He's irresistible.

"Lovino…" I whispered again. My mouth ghosted over his. "Lovino…"

His face looked like a tomato. Like the ones I collected earlier. Like that perfect tomato, even though he's nowhere near perfect. "Lovino…"

My eyes rose back to his and he immediately closed them tightly. "Bastard, if you're intending to do what I think you're going to do…" He growled and I listened. "Then just kiss me already, dammit!" He opened his eyes again.

My eyes widened. Does he feel forced or does he actually want me to kiss him? No time for questions though.

I closed my eyes and kissed him. Oblivious to the whole world, I only focused on the boy above me. This was definitely nothing like how it used to be. After this, will we be able to go back to how we used to?

I pulled him to myself. The warmth of his body melted my own and I could feel his racing heart. Honestly, I don't really know if I'd like to go back to how we used to be.

...

So? How'd I do? Next chapter should be coming out soon! Please Read and Review! But don't be too harsh please!

Thank you!


End file.
